Fallen Angels
by Dont Die In My Dreams
Summary: "Una guerra, no como cualquier otra, está por comenzar. Dos mundos. Una sola salvación". "Nunca debió divagar más de la cuenta, ahora la vida de Stan Marsh cambiará por completo". "¿Los ángeles existen?". Slash: [Style] [Stenny] [Crenny] [Creek] [Bunny] [Mite] [M2] [Parejas aun no definidas]
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de South Park no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**_

 _ **Advertencia: Posible lenguaje vulgar, Slash leve.**_

 _ **N/A: Ninguno de estos sucesos son reales, todo es sacado de la imaginación retorcida de la autora.**_

* * *

 _ **Fallen Angels**_

Pasan horas y la lluvia cada vez es más fuerte.

Los truenos crean un ambiente más sombrío. El sol baja lentamente llevándose la luz del cielo con el.

Las calles están vacías. Ya ni los indigentes abundan en los callejones.  
El rumor de que un asesino anda suelto por ahí, llego a oídos de todo el pueblo.  
Las personas sin hogar han escapado, pues se dice que el sujeto va en busca de aquellos desafortunados. "Escoria", como el los llama.

Da un paso más y pisa un charco. El agua le salpica, empapa el dobladillo del pantalón y los Converse con estampado de estrellas blancas y fondo negro.

Suspira. Al llegar a casa tendrá que cambiarse para no cachar un resfriado.  
Que fastidio.

La temperatura baja al igual que el ritmo de su caminata.  
Su ánimo decae cuando recuerda que el día anterior despidieron a su padre. Ahora seguro está en casa bebiendo como si no hubiera mañana. Y su madre debe estar trabando en la cafetería, donde le pagan una miseria, con suerte y podrán cenar algo hoy. Aunque la verdad no es como si quisiera hacerlo.  
Con el tiempo su estómago ha acostumbrado a ingerir casi nada.

Su ropa está por completo empapada.

Tira la cabeza haca atrás e inhala. Sostiene le aire unos momentos. Su vida nunca ha sido un cuento de hadas o algo parecido. "Resignación" es la mejor palabra para describirlo.

Stanley Marsh, quién a sus 22 años de edad ya descubrió que la felicidad no existe. Un joven sin ambición alguna, ¿Propósito en la vida?. No lo creo.

Exhala. Últimamente ha estado divagando sobre su rutina diaria, es un completo cliché del cual nunca querría deshacerse.

Un gran estruendo proveniente de la siguiente cuadra lo hace reaccionar.

La cuestión es clara. ¿Ir o no ir?

"Da igual". Piensa y acelera el paso.

Asoma un poco por detrás de una local, el cual se encuentra cerrado.

Se tapa la boca rápidamente con su mano derecha para no soltar un grito. Sus ojos se abren con sorpresa. La escena que está presenciando es inexplicable. Se pregunta si es un sueño. Se pellizca y no. Es la realidad.

Un hombre de más o menos un metro ochenta, de cabellera azabache como la de el, portando una gabardina negra, sonriendo de manera un tanto siniestra hacía lo que parece ser un ... ¿Angel?, Si, no alucina.

Según lo que su abuela le contaba cuando niño. Los ángeles son criaturas con una belleza inexplicable, los mensajeros de Dios. Con sus peculiares alas blancas y aureolas flotando sobre sus cabezas.

¿Pero por qué una criatura así está en el mundo humano?

Vaya que era hermoso. Por un momento cruzan miradas y el tiempo parece detenerse. Fueron tan solo uno segundos, los suficiente como para hacer a Marsh regresar a la realidad. Se da cuenta que fue enormemente peligrosa la decisión que tomó.

Como la nena que es, huye del lugar.  
El ruido, producto de sus piadas sobre el agua, hacen eco. Se maldice mentalmente. Lo menos que quería era eso. El sonido llega a oídos del azabache de antes, provocando que pase su vista, buscando al intruso.

lo que le da oportunidad al ángel de escapar.

* * *

El infierno es un lugar sombrío y oscuro. La pesadilla de todo fanático religioso. El paraíso para los pecadores.

Orgías, enfermedades, filias, y todo aquello desagradable habita en él.

El miedo no existe.

Hogar de los llamados "demonios".

Criaturas hermosas, similares a los ángeles. Sin embargo, cada uno de ellos están podridos por dentro.

Nada es como lo pinta la biblia. Satanás no existe.

Más allá de los ríos de lava, los abismos y las cortinas de cadáveres. Existe un gran castillo, y no, no uno como el de las princesas. Este castillo es algo peculiar. Cualquiera que lo viera creería que es solo una construcción abandona. Por fuera quizá, pero el interior es completamente lo opuesto.

Imagina todas las mansiones de los más grandes delincuentes y millonarios juntas.

¿Quién es el dueño?, Nada más y nada menos que el verdadero ángel caído. Expulsado del cielo al creerse superior a Dios. Todo un caso.

Su verdadero nombre es un misterio. "Majestad" le llaman sus súbditos.

Iris color carmesí. Cabello rubio. Pálido.

— Lo dejó escapar —.

Cae la copa que sostenía con anterioridad, dejando el vino regado por el suelo junto a los fragmentos de vidrio.

Sonríe.

— Ese idiota —.

— ¿Deberíamos- —. Es callada por la mano del rubio.

— Aún no es tiempo —. Y la suelta. Camina lentamente hasta la puerta de la habitación. La abre y se detiene. — Por cierto —. Saca un fajo de billetes -Dólares, en el mundo mortal-. — Esto es por lo de ayer, Barbara — . Deja el dinero sobre la mesa y sale riendo.

* * *

La puesta de sol termina.

La luna toma lugar arriba, en el cielo.

Las estrellas no se han dejado ver hoy. Que extraño.

— Vaya mierda — . Estruja entre sus manos la lata de bebida energética, "Monster". Su favorita.

Hace una mueca y la tira al suelo. Chasquea la lengua, toma un mechón de su cabello y tira de él con desesperación. Se empuja a si mismo a la pared con la suficiente fuerza para hacer que resuene por todo el estrecho callejón. Restriega ambas manos por su cara.

Y es que no es como si le gustara estar ahí. No. Prefería estar a esas horas en casa, tirado sobre su cama escuchando System of a Down.

— Pronto todo acabará —.

La razón por la que sigue ahí, pese a que lo odia, ha llegado.

Ríe, sabe que no es así. El martirio lo perseguirá por siempre.

— Como sea —. Suspira y tira su flequillo a un lado.

— McKowski nos espera en ... —.

— Lo sé —. Dice sin dejarle continuar. Se le revuelve el estómago, "Ugh". Cierra los ojos con fuerza. — No tenemos por qué apresurarnos —. Después de unos segundos los vuelve a abrir.

Coge la mano ajena y sin dejar de ver al frente comienza a caminar. Sin prisa. Disfrutando del ruido nulo y la compañía que le proporciona, pues sabe que cuando lleguen con Mike las cosas no serán iguales.

* * *

 **Weeehhh.**

 **He aquí un pequeño proyecto, es algo así como un experimento. Me gustaría saber su opinión al respecto y si les gustaría que se continuara. Claro, en caso de que si, cada capítulo sería mucho más largo y así. (?)**

 **La verdad llevo semanas con esta idea, pero no sabía bien si debía extender mucho el primer cap, que es más como una introducción.**

 **¿Por qué System of a Down?, por que escuchaba Toxicity mientras lo escribía. xD :v**

 **Creo que eso es todo por ahora. Bae. Nos leemos luego.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclimer: Los personajes de South Park no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**_

 _ **Advertencia: Lenguaje vulgar, Slash leve.**_

 _ **N/A: Ninguno de estos sucesos son reales, todo es sacado de la retorcida imaginación de la autora.**_

* * *

 **Fallen Angels.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Abre los ojos. Despierta. Más agitado de lo normal.

Otra pesadilla. Y es que últimamente todos los días son así.

Stan se acostumbro, A dormir todo el día. Llorar por las noches hasta caer en sueños. Al ardor matutino en los ojos. A ya no escuchar los gritos de su madre por las mañanas.

Tira a un lado la única cobija que lo cubre. Mira unos segundos al techo, perdido en la nada. Creyendo que todo lo sucedido el día de ayer fue solo una alucinación, producto del abuso de las morfinas.

De un movimiento brusco se levanta de la cama y con lentitud camina hacia la cajonera de madera gastada que se encuentra junto a la puerta. Abre el cajón y saca una botella de vodka. La destapa sin fuerza. Da un trago tirando su cabeza hacia atrás queriendo hacer "fondo". Dejando pasar lentamente el líquido que le quema al principio, pero su garganta se vuelve a acostumbrar.

Cuando cree que es suficiente vuelve a dejar la botella en su lugar. Escondiéndola bien entre su ropa interior, que aunque sabe que hace tiempo su progenitora no se molesta en echar un vistazo en su habitación. ya se la ha echo costumbre guardar de esa manera sus bebidas alcoholicas.

Se frota las manos. Se tira una bofetada y trata de no quedarse dormido .

Mira el reloj. Falta media hora para que anran las puertas de la universidad a la que asiste.

Debate consigo mismo sobre ducharse o no.

No lo hará.

Si lo piensa bien no es como si estuviera sucio de todas formas.

Tira los boxers sucios al suelo, se coloca otros sin detenerse a mirar si es que están limpios.

Rocía desodorante por todo su cuerpo.

Listo para buscar la ropa que llevara ese día.

— Stan Marsh. ¿Cierto?

Y se congela. Sus ojos se abren, solo un poco.

Voltea lentamente Quieto en su lugar, sus piernas comienzan a temblar.

Un escalofrío recorre su espalda.

— ¿Cómo entraste?

Es lo único que se le ocurre decir cuando ve a un pequeño pelirrojo sentado sobre el borde de su cama. con esos angelicales orbes verdes y esa mirada tan compasiva que le da una extraña sensación de miedo y paz a la vez. En efecto es el mismo tipo de la otra vez. solo que esta vez ni sus alas ni su aureola están. Sin embargo aun viste aquellas ropas blancas, que hacen lucir su piel aun más pálida.

Una pequeña risa. que resuena en los oídos de Stan. Haciéndole desear escuchar más.

— Es un secreto.

Da un guiño. Sonríe y su vista no se aparta del pelinegro que parece a un no darse cuenta que lo único que lleva puesto son interiores con figuras de muñecos de nieve.

Stan traga salva.

— ¿Qué eres exactamente?

Se atreve a preguntar retrocediendo. Se pellizca un brazo.

Obviamente le duele. Ahora cree que ta vez deba comenzar a comprar distinta marca de licor.

— ¿Tu que crees?

Y otra de esas risitas que enloquecen a Marsh.

No dice nada. Simplemente no puede.

— Pero, ya que no puedo revelar mi no puedo revelar mi verdadero nombre a un mortal ... Puedes llamarme Kyle.

Forma un arco iris moviendo ambas manos en dirección opuesta.

— ¿K-Kyle?

Tartamudea, aun sigue temeroso.

Kyle asiente y se levanta de la piltra. Con paso seguro, se acerca a donde Stan. — Shhhh. —. Susurra colocando un dedo sobre los labios del azabache. Las cosas no salen tan mal como pensó. Ahora esta seguro de que puede confiar en el, después de todo, ya analizó cada centímetro de su ser.

* * *

Hace dos horas más o menos que Pete quedo profundamente dormido en los asientos traseros del Ferrari rojo del cual es dueño Mike. Ronca varias veces. No tan alto. Realmente no tiene sentido que teniendo un trabajo tan peligroso, se tomara la comodidad de gastar en autos tan lujosos. Al final no los puede disfrutar como quisiera.

Michael enciende la radio. Mueve los botones buscando alguna estación sin estática.

Pasando por los números, quita su la mano cuando escucha la monótona voz de la locutora Barbara K. Se relaja en el asiento. Mira a donde Mike.

— Lindo tinte.

Menciona cuando se da cuenta que en efecto Mckowski a teñido varios mechones de su cabello de negro a verde. En ese momento Mike sonríe. Significa mucho para el ser elogiado de esa manera por el más alto de los tres. Su corazón salta de emoción. Valió la pena haber gastado más de cuatro botes de tinte. -Cometió varios errores las primeras veces-.

Antes de poder devolver el cumplido. Michael vuelve a hablar.

— Olvidaste la falda.

Y todo encanto se desvanece en ese momento. Mike bufa y no quita su vista del camino. Aun faltan horas para llegar al punto rojo.

¿Qué es el punto rojo?, Bien. El lugar de encuentro mas peligroso de los estados unidos, su ubicación es desconocida por las autoridades de bajo rango. El asilo de los más buscados. Una especie de "Gotham". Cosas que ni te imaginas habitan ahí. Y si, Cosas, no solo personas comunes y corrientes. Quizá, algún día tengas la mala suerte de encontrarte ahí.

El calor incremente conforme pasan california. Mike enciende la ventilación, que provoca un ruido molesto para los oídos de Michael, pero no la apaga, el calor es tan bochornoso para el, que piensa soportarlo, a pesar de que la cabeza comienza a dolerle.

"El mundo necesita saber qué ocurrió". Una voz distinta acompañada de estática, en la radio. "Un poder como ese, es muy peligroso".

Michael enarca una ceja y sube el volumen.

"Esta mañana, fue encontrado cerca de Nuevo México ... Realmente se desconoce lo qué es ... No respira, pero está vivo". Una sublime pausa y la estática desaparece. "El gobierno de los estados unidos ha comenzado una investigación a fondo, dado los extraños sucesos de está semana, se ha impuesto toque de queda. Cualquier movimiento detectado después de las ocho en punto ..."

Silencio.

Mike sonríe y ladea la cabeza con decepción. — ¿Cuándo aprenderán?.

Michael se alza de hombros y peina su cabello con la mano derecha.

— Así son los humanos.

* * *

Inhala. Uno.

Exhala. Dos.

Cierra los ojos. Tres.

Verifica que su disfraz esté perfecto. Lo está. Los ojos rojos, cambian a verdes.

Coloca la sonrisa más angelical que se le es permitido. Y vaya que engaña.

Las puertas del cielo se abren cuando se acerca a ellas. Saluda a unos cantos ángeles ingenuos que pasan junto a el. Su porte es fundamental para que todo funcione. Así que evita guiñarle el ojo a cada chiquilla que ve. Ansioso por poner sus manos sobre alguna de ellas y volverla pecadora.

Primero, hay algo más importante.

Las estorbosas alas blancas le incomodan y pican.

Suspira. Pasa sus ojos por el lugar. Hay algo diferente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Baja la mirada y se encuentra con los orbes azules, que lo miran con enojo y disgusto.

— Oh, Buttercup, ha pasado tanto.

Dice con entusiasmo, y no, no hay buenas intenciones, nunca las hay.

— Tal vez mis hermanos sean demasiado inocentes como para verlo, pero se perfectamente lo que vienes a buscar.

— ¿Pero qué clase de saludo es ese?¡

Finge indignación y sonríe en una mueca. — Tal vez, no busco lo que tu piensas —. Toma entre su mano derecha el mentón de Butters y lo obliga a acercarse. Se muerde el labio barriendo al pequeño rubio, imaginando todo lo que podría hacer con el.

— Basta, Kenny.

Empuja su mano con la propia.

Un brote de melancolía invade el cuerpo del más alto al escuchar su antiguo nombre. Casi rompe en llanto.

Casi.

De no ser por que su marcara de se lo impide.

— Sabes que solo te quiero a ti.

Le susurra al oído y lo envuelve entre sus brazos. Butters es fuerte, por eso no corresponde, en su lugar, lo aleja. Es algo imposible e incorrecto.

Kenny siente una opresión en su pecho y se maldice, se maldice por mantener aún aquellos sentimientos que aparecieron cuando el cielo era su hogar.

— Bien. Tu ganas esta vez.

Mentira.

Se acerca al rostro de Butters y le lame los labios. Ríe y se marcha, sin embargo no sale del paraíso.

No se irá sin conseguir lo que quiere.

Y Butters no le permitirá quedarse.

* * *

Su respiración se vuelve pesada.

Observa, buscando alguna salida. Nada.

Todo parece estar bloqueado. No puede pensar seriamente.

Su vista está cansada. Mira sus manos, están llenas de cicatrices.

No se arrepiente de nada.

Craig Tucker. Criminal 8790. Celda 43. Vigilancia las veinticuatro horas. Crímenes, más de los que debería.

Se muerde la piel del brazo con ansiedad.

Los guardias le han dejado el almuerzo, pero no tiene hambre.

Cólera, una navaja vieja.

Se mantiene en el suelo, mirando a la nada con los ojos entrecerrados. No habla y hasta pareciera que no respira, pero lo hace.

En el pasado se hubiera asustado e incluso temido por que le sentenciaran a muerte.

Sin embargo sabe que es cuestión de minutos para que salga.

* * *

 **Bueh, Aquí estás el segundo cap y pues, es algo corto, pero es que, es la primara vez que hago una tipo .. ¿Serie?, no sé como llamarle.**

 **Y no sabía que tán largo hacerlo … así que guarde algunas partes eliminadas de este capitulo para el siguiente. :v**

 **No hay parejas definidas, Habra un poco de todo. 7u7r**

 **Espero que _lean esto hasta el final._**

 ** _Respondiendo reviews:_**

 **Luis Carlos:** Un experimento para mi, ya que nunca había escrito algo así, y pues no he visto alguna historia similar de South Park en FF. Por ahora. (?)Gracias por el cumplido. :D Y Bebe es un personaje importante en esta historia, más adelante sabrás por qué.

 **NatyUniverse:** Gracias. :DD Espero que continúes aquí hasta el final. xD Y no desesperes, el Crenny tiene su lugar muy bien puesto. 7u7

 **Lady TuckerTweekers:** Omg. Me alegra que sigas la historia.-Inserte corazón-. Muchas gracias por leer. Espero que sigas hasta el final. :´D

 **Adelantos del próximo capitulo. (?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **"— ¿Dónde mierda está el chico? —.", " —¡Dijiste que lo tenías!—.", "— Bien, ya sabes que hacer —. "**_

.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **"— La vida, no es más que un engaño —.", "—JAJAJA, Te vendría bien una de estas—.", "—Dime algo que no sepa—."**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. . .**


End file.
